iztncfandomcom-20200215-history
Mind Electric
Mind Electric is the third arc in the PAK2 saga, and the third arc in The Nightmare Continues roleplay. Its associated song is The Mind Electric by Tally Hall. Recap After the slumber party arc, Zim is sent a funny little stinky stink bloop from the control brains, and tries to kill everyone. He is held back by gaz’s security as nia, dib, and gaz all flee to discuss what to do. The kids are afraid that nia is going to Fucking Kill Zim so they fight against them, but it doesn’t deter them because they are childs with no weapons. Nia confronts zim while dib and gaz cry about it. Nia interfaces with zim using their paks, and tries to undo whatever the brains did, which was send raz to fix the boy. She thinks she does so, and also updates zim a whole bunch since he was basically running on windows 95. Turns out that was not an excellent idea, and zim is now “Raz” and doesn’t remember anyone or anything about his life. Nia, however, does, and this is all very bad might i say. Nia thinks about what to do while having zim’s memories in her head; meanwhile gir tries to take zim home despite gaz’s pleading for that to not happen. She is unable to convince them, gir not wanting zim to spend any more time with the membranes and get worse, and “raz” not wanting these strange people to do anything to his gourd. She tells nia this, and nia says fuck. Nia goes to get zim, and i thiiiink at this point membrane gets back from being NOT THERE (presumably at work) and hugs his childs. Nia gets zim after a small struggle with gir, and she, zim, and membrane get to work on fixing the small man. Gir is tuckered out from his outburst and realizes that everyone is more or less just trying to help, after having seen zim not recognize or remember anything around the base. He shares some soft words with gaz, and they squeeze hands. Meanwhile, nia manages to give zim’s memories back, and everyone hugs him! Yaaay! Problem solved, zim remembers EXCEPT ACTUALLY NO PROBLEM NOT SOLVED PROBLEM JUST TURNED INTO A DIFFERENT ONE OHHHHH SHIT! (oh yeah membrane also confessed to dib that he’s irken but dib fainted and does not remember this happening) The next day? I think, zim comes downstairs and the gang starts discussing dnd and a possible campaign gaz wants to run. Zim is like “i feel kind of shitty. Actually don’t focus on that let’s make dnd characters” but everyone is rightfully like hey…… no let’s address ur shit first. So they do! And unfortunately raz is still in zim’s pak, trying to “fix” him; essentially just.. Rewriting everything he is. Both mem and nia hooked up to zim to discover this, and raz threatens them and prevents them from disconnecting until he says so. Eventually they do, but now the clock is ticking as raz is slowly deleting zim’s mind and the two Adults can do nothing about it. Membrane explains away having a pak to interface with zim because it was just something he was experimenting on, and the kids accept this for now. The problem now is that they need to fix zim, but connecting to him is dangerous to the two irken adults. Gaz suggests using.. A not irken person! To mind meld with zim. Dib and gaz both say that raz couldn’t do anything to them, most likely, as they are both human and not dependent on the pak. Membrane and dib get into a small argument over this, and the two groups (dib + gaz, mem + nia) split up, until they reconvene, going forward with gaz’s plan to make a sort of temporary pak so that one of the kids can save zim. After a brief argument, it is decided that gaz will be the one to wear the pak and interface with zim. She takes a bit to get used to it, tries out the spider legs, and then from there is hooked up to zim. A long anime scene ensues of gaz trying to get zim to remember her and fight against the stuff raz is doing to him. She eventually gets through, with the power of friendship and lilo and stitch. Zim is able to beat back raz, and directly disobeys the brains, shutting them all out and shoving raz into his wireless chip, which, when he awakens, is taken out. Zim is saved! Everyone hugs and gaz tells her father that he has to adopt zim now because they are family. Gaz’s pak is removed to be IMPORTANT LATER. The chip (with raz living on inside) is stored in The Chip Drawer, ALSO TO BE IMPORTANT LATER. Zim’s house is deemed unsafe from here on out; the control brains have seized control of it because zim is a bad boy and called them a clod to their face. Alien brother roommate time! YAY! EL FIN! Category:Arcs